


Sion Circus

by SammyL



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Circus, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-09-27 04:57:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9968273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammyL/pseuds/SammyL
Summary: A twisted and dark circus has come to town. Come, come. Come and see all the darkness has to behold. Let your imagination run free and be captured by sharp claws. Come and you shall never be the same again.





	1. Circus Opening

**Author's Note:**

> AN: I have no tags or warnings for this story, yet. So just keep in mind thast I have no idea where this story is going. It just came to me tonight.

Excited chatter filled the evening air as guests gathered before the tent. It was tall and tinted a pattern of red and black stripes. The tent was an intimidating sight, installing fear to all who set their eyes on it. Stirring the excitement even higher.

As the sun finally set and the sky went dark, the intimidating back flaps of the tent's entrance drew back. No one could see who had opened them. The guest shivered in excited fear. Eyes wondering everywhere, they could not see anything but a path dimly lit by black and red candles. They took their seats.

The candles went out in a sudden rush of air. Flames blew up from the center of the ring. Gasps of shock and startled fear filled the tent. Dark laughter rang out as a man took center stage. No one could see a single feature for he was dressed entirely in black and stood in shadow.

 _"Welcome, welcome."_ The man's voice was deep, dark and so decedent. It was like silk was running over the guests' skin. Women and men alike, found themselves aroused. Need filing their loins.

_"Welcome to our little home of feats so unbelievable. Were your dark desires and imaginings can roam free. Welcome to the last place your soul will walk."_

_"WELCOME TO SION CIRCUS!"_


	2. Ring Master, Lust Invoked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lust is an inordinate craving for the pleasures of the body.
> 
> \- deadlysins. com

"I am the Ring Master."

Flames billowed out from the man in shadows. Excited chatter left the guests as their eyes grew wide. Never had they seen someone breath fire before. Their eyes grew even wider, as metal gleamed in the fire. A long, very sharp looking sword hung above the shadowed man's head. Slowly, the sword lowered to the man's mouth. The flames domed, allowing the guests to see what was happening.

Hands squeezed each other as worry settled over the guests. "Was he really going to put that sword in his mouth? Yes! Oh god!" Filtered through the guests' minds. They sat in shock, as the man swallowed the foot long sword.

Men in the audience shifted as they felt their cocks swell in arousal. They could fell the man's mouth on them, taking them in. Swallowing them as if their cocks were that sword. It mattered not if they desired men or not, they wanted to cum in that mystery man's mouth.

Suddenly the flames leapt from the man again. The women gasped. Their breathing increased. Their bodys shuddered as the honey of their loins leaked from them, out onto their undergarments.

The Ring Master bowed low. The guests clapped, having enjoyed his performance. Not a single guest noticed the fang filled smirk on his face. The gleaming, unnatural golden eyes. The Ring Master inhaled, consuming the lust that poured off the guests.


	3. Strong Man, Pride Bruised

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pride is excessive belief in one's own abilities, that interferes with the individual's recognition of the grace of God. It has been called the sin from which all others arise. Pride is also known as Vanity.

"Ladies and gentlemen; welcome Sion Circus' Strong Man, Kazumi!"

Shadows and flames swirled about the tent. When they settled, the Ring Master was nowhere to be seen. Instead; a very tall man with muscles that had the male guests drooling with envy, stood in the Ring Master's place. Shadows had faded into the background, leaving the Strong Man to be lovingly licked by the torch flames. He wore only a short leather loincloth that left little to the imagination.

The Strong Man bowed politely before turning to the different sized weights. The guests oooed and ahhhed as he lifted heavier and heavier objects. A few men scoffed as they watched the show. Whispering to themselves that the weights were fake. When the Strong Man lifted a five thousand pound weight, a man jumped from his seat.

"Those aren't real weights!"

"You do not think so?" The Strong Man smirked.

"No! No way! No one could lift that much!"

"Care to test them then?"

"I'll prove it!"

The man stormed down from his seat and into the stage area. He picked up the first weight. A small thing. He raised it up above his head, grinning from ear to ear. He set it down and picked up the next. Then the next and the next. The weights became heavier and heavier, much to his surprise. The man grunted at the heavy weights as he lifted them high. As he moved onto the last, he found he could not lift it at all. He tried and tried. Grunting.

"I'll show you that I can do this. I'm as strong as you, if not stronger." The man tossed his jacket aside and rolled up his sleeves.

The Strong Man grinned darkly. His light brown eyes glowed eerily. Small tendrils reached out from his body, latching onto the man still trying vainly to lift the weight. He inhaled deeply as his tendrils absorbed the vain man's pride from him.


	4. Flames, Dancing Bears and Clowns

No one noticed the lifeless body that fell to the stage floor. Their focus had shifted to the slender man with the orange tinted glass on his eyes. He wore a white suite with a red velvet cape flowing behind him. As they watched in awe, the man, introduced as The Magnificent Shinji, began to throw balls into the air.

Around and around they went in the air. Never stopping and never falling to the ground. The Magnificent Shinji began to walk around the stage. His juggling never ceasing.

Cries of pure enjoyment sounded from the guests as the juggler added knives amongst the balls. When the knives began to burn, the guests were on the edge of their seats.

The flames captured the gazes of the guests. Soft words whispered to them from within the flames. Telling them that they had so little and deserved so much more. Not every guest fell to the greed calling out to them. However, far more than enough answered the call to feed the hungry demon known as The Magnificent Shinji.

Sion Circus

Loud roars captured the attention of the guests. Gasps of fear sounded from the guest. Some drew back into their seats. Trying to escape the perceived danger.

A huge grizzly bear danced his way into the tent. He wore a little hat and jacket. Adding a cuteness to to his fearsome image. By his side was a tiny woman. So delicate in appearance. Beast Mistress Ai.

Taking the huge paws of the grizzly, Ai joined him in his dance. Music filtered into the tent and the dance changed. Becoming a wild, beautiful, fierce tango.

The guest ooed and awed at the sounded out sight. As the dance continued, the women began to envy Ai. She was so brave and so graceful. Why couldn't they be that way. And how come she was so much prettier then they?

Ai grinned into her demon bear's fur. Her eyes closed as her insatiable hunger was fed yet again by foolish women.

Sion Circus

Laughter rang out as the clowns Kou and Takato tumbled around the stage. They were so enraptured by the two clowns, that they forgot everything else. Food fell from fingers that relaxed. Bladders released as their owners gave no care for their need to use the restroom. Slowly, the guest grew tired. Eyes slid low over their eyes.

The two clowns continued their silly antics. Squirting each other with water from flowers. Shoving pies into each other's faces. They became more and more crazy as the fed on the energy of the guests. Inducing sloth into the guest in return.

Sion Circus

"Ladies and gentlemen!" The guests startled awake at the loud boing voice of the ring master. They shook off the tiredness that had settled over them. "Now for your entertainment. Sion Circus is pleased to introduce to you the daring, brave high flyers. Yoh and Tao!"

See relaxed the sloth in the guests. They were transfixed by the men and boy who defied gravity. The young lad flew from his perch, somersaulting in mid air. Again and again. The men caught him just in time to prevent the boy from falling to his untimely death.

Mixed emotions settled onto the guests. They were envious of the two high flyers. Yet they were attracted to them. Lusting for their flesh. To taste their lips and hear their moans. Then there was greed eating at them. Each guest wanted the high flyers for themselves. Fights broke out in the audience. Men and women screamed in rage as the fought for the high flyers.

Smoke filled the tent. Dazing the guests. The ring master's voice rang out over the guests. Commanding them into a calm state. Beneath Asami's control, the guest returned to their seats and turned their attention to the next show of the circus.


	5. Freaks, Fortune & Knives

The crowd shuddered in disgust as they took in the next set of entertainers. They were grotesque and inhuman looking. Unnatural.

Ladies and gentleman, please give a warm welcome to Sion Circus's Freak Show!" The ringmaster's voice was filled with dark warmth advancement.

The first of the freaks to tantalize the guest was Yuri the Tall Man. The guests were shocked by such abnormal height. Yuri stood no shorter then ten feet tall. His head nearly brushing the top of the tent. Unbelieving that one could truly be so tall, many of the guest ran to the stage, ripping the clothing from the Tall Man. However, much to their shock and anger, Yuri really was so tall.

Retreating to their seats in anger, the guest took in the next freak. Mitarai The Man of Many Piercings.

He was a hideous work of "art". His hair was was a washed out blond and scraggly. He had no less then ten pins piercing each of his brows. His nose held a huge bull ring and there were six hoops going through his lips. As the guests watched, Mitarai stuck out his abnormally long tongue. Taking a long hot pole, he stabbed his tongue. The crowd screamed in horror and pain. Mitarai however, just grinned. Boos of hatred and disgust filled the tent.

Taking their heated hatred away from Mitarai was the next freak. Ryouko the Bearded Woman.

Men sneered in disgust. Women laughed at the woman they saw as an "poor, unfortunate thing". Ryouko was a beautiful woman with long silky black hair. She was tall and slender with an ample bosom. Shouts of "hairy ape" and "man woman" fell down from the guests.

Not to be out done in disgust and hatred, Mayu the Snake woman stepped forward. The sight of her absolutely horrified the guests. Her pale skin was covered in scales. Her eyes an eerie green with little slits for pupils. She hissed at the crowd. Showing off her sharp, poisonous fangs and forked tongue.

The last of the freaks to horrify the guest were the conjoined twins, Sakazaki and Shuu. There were simply no words that the guests could find to use against this abomination.

~ Sion Circus ~

Dark mist filled the tent. Flames little the edge of the center ring. A person dressed in dark purple silk from head to toe, stepped forth. Their face could not be seen nor could a single line if skin.

"I am Kei the fortune teller. Please, shall one of you be so brave and come forth to hear the truth?"

The guest mumbled amongst themselves. Unsure. After a few moments, a woman stepped forward and sat in the chair Kei indicated.

Kei swirled his hands around his crystal ball. "I see you my dear Angela McField. You are marring the man of your dreams. Philip McField. You have two lovely children. George and Rebecca. So much happiness, yet not all is well. Your husband has strayed outside the marriage. You know this. You know the woman. Amanda is her name. She carries his child inside her womb. He plans to leave you and your children."

The woman, Angela McField stood. Without a wore she made her way back to her seat and her husband. No one noticed, controlled by the mist, as Angela stabbed her husband to death with the knife given to her by Kei.

~ Sion Circus ~

The guests day on the edge of their seats. FeiFei was so beautiful. He had waist length silky black hair. Soft brown eyes, skin so pale. He was tall and slender but not without muscle. Both men and women lusted for him. Wanting to carres his body. Their attention was held by his fluid motions as he through knife after knife still his partner, Mikhail.

Mikhail laid on a hard board. Knives surrounding him. Not once had FeiFei struck him with a knife. The board began to spin. FeiFei three faster and faster. Closing his eyes. The guests gasped. So fearful that Mikhail would soon die.

The board stop spinning. FeiFei stepped forward and released Mikhail. Their like met and last flooded the guests.


End file.
